Mello's BDay!
by Squwerty
Summary: Mini stories about Mello's Birthday's. 6  In this story Matt and Mello are the same age
1. 6th Birthday

Mello sat on his little plastic chair, normally he would have hated reading time, but it was his 6th Birthday today, and he couldn't be happier. As he skimmed the words in his book, the classroom door opened and Roger stepped through. All members of the class stood, apart from Mello who sat and carried on reading,

"Mello?" Roger asked,

Mello looked up, he then sighed and stood.

"I don't want to interrupt, but I'd like you all to meet the new member of your class" Roger smiled.

A small red haired boy stood half behind Roger half open to the elements, he wore a stripy black and red top, and baggy grey shorts that went to just below his knees. Even this was too colourful for Mello, he was just 6, but he knew how good he looked in black.

Roger went on to say, "His name is Matt, and he's a little shy, so please treat him well, that is all".

The boy was ever so slightly pushed to the middle of the front of the room. Roger started to leave, but then paused and looked back, as if he'd forgotten something. Mello felt a flash of hope, had his estranged mother remembered his Birthday? No, Roger then turned and left.

"Well Matt, there's only one place left, next to Mello at the back" the teacher said pointing at Mello, "Is that alright?"

Matt just nodded. The teacher handed him a copy of the book and he walked to the table. The children sat and continued to read in silence. Mello stared back down at his book. But he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to Matt. He went to scowl but Matt held a pencil out to him.

"Happy Birthday" he smiled,

Mello took the pencil and stared at the stripes of red and black, it matched Matt well.

"How did you know?" Mello asked,

"Roger has a big calendar on his wall, it has everyone's Birthday's on it, when I was talking to him, I read it, and it had your name in big red marker, I didn't have a proper present with me, so you can have my special pencil" Matt replied smiling.

Mello couldn't help it, a smiled broke over his face, "Thank you".

That was a better present than his mother, _Now whenever I look at the pencil, I'll remember Matt_. Mello thought smiling. He stared at the pencil, _Matt_.


	2. 7th Birhday

As the alarm went off, Mello yawned, when he opened his eyes he stared at the end of his bed. Matt sat there fully dressed for a full day of school, he grinned. Mello sat up, his soft black PJ's rubbing on his skin. He wiped the sleep from one eye and yawned again,

"What is it Matt?" Mello asked.

Mello had completely forgotten what day it was.

"Happy Birthday!" Matt shouted,

Mello smiled remembering. Matt reached a hand behind him and brought out a box wrapped in red paper, with a black bow around it. It was black and red, typical, like everything Matt made or had. He slid the box across the covers and Mello picked it up. He read the label,

To Mello

Happy 7th Birthday

From Matt

It was written in fine hand writing that was no doubt Matt's best. Mello carefully pulled the bow away, and peeled the cello type off. What was left in his hand was a black box, Mello cautiously opened it. Mello's eyes widened as he saw what was inside. He brought the glass ball to his face. Matt sat on the bed next to him. Mello found himself staring at a tiny version of the Empire state building.

"Wow! It's great Matt!" Mello cheered.

Matt laughed and pointed to the top of the mini building,

"One day, we'll go to the very top" he smiled.

"For real?" Mello asked,

"Yeah, of course! When we're older, and I'll take you to America for your Birthday. We'll spend the whole day at the top!" Matt said.

Mello turned to him and smiled,

"I can't wait!"…


	3. 8th Birthday

"I'm not doing it", L said through gritted teeth,

"Oh come on, it's for Mello", Linda said brushing more white face paint onto his forehead.

"I don't care if it was for Ghandi, I'm not doing it", He replied spinning in his chair.

"But he'll be so disappointed, you said you'd be back for his 8th birthday", She complained moving to stare him dead in the eyes.

"And I'm here, but I'm not going in that room, like this". Linda thought for a moment, she stared at the clown L. Her eyes then lit up,

"What about a magician?", she asked,

"What about a magician?", L asked back, he then turned to stare at her. He then saw the expression in her eyes, "Oh, a magician? I could live with that. I suppose"…

All of the children sat on the floor, scrabbling for the best place. A blonde boy, dressed head to toe in black, then entered the room closely followed by a little red head in a stripy top and baggy grey shorts. The room went deadly quiet, Mello went to the front row and stared at the boy sitting there, "What?" he asked Mello,

"Your sitting in my place" Mello said crossing his chubby baby like arms over his chest.

"I didn't see your name on it" the boy replied.

"It's my birthday party!" Mello stated.

The boy then sighed and stood, there was a point fighting with Mello, for an 8 year old he was pretty tough, and he always got his way, it was like that since he turned 6 and Matt came to the orphanage. Mello then sat and stared at the girl next to him,

"You have to move to" he said.

She didn't question him, she just stood and moved, Matt sat in her place and smiled at Mello. At that moment the lights dimmed and Linda came on stage,

"Please put your hands together for the great…" she was interrupted by Mello and Matt shouting,

"Get off the stage!" Matt yelled,

"Yeah paint face, get lost!" Mello followed.

The children in the crowd laughed and sniggered. Linda sighed, these kids were one year younger than her, it was degrading to see the new riffraff.

"The great L-deeni" she said before moping off the stage.

The curtains parted and L stood on stage, a top hat perched on his head and a black cape around his shoulders. This was going to be an interesting birthday party …


	4. 9th Birthday

Mello stared at Matt. For the first time in 3 years he hadn't given him a Birthday present. And he was running out of time. They were eating their dinner, and they were going to bed in less than half and hour. Mello would have made a fuss if it was anyone else. But it was Matt…

The under 10 bedtime bell rung as Mello pushed the door to his shared room open. The lights were off. That was strange, he flicked them on and as light filled the room,

"Happy Birthday!" Matt cheered throwing confetti at Mello. He laughed,

"You did remember!" Mello smiled. He ran to Matt and hugged him.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" Matt laughed letting go of Mello.

He shrugged, "I don't know"

Matt then frowned, "This is about your mum isn't it?" he asked sighing.

"No, no" Mello said looking around the room,

"Fine, be that way, it's not your birthday tomorrow so I'll ask you then. But for now, cheer up" he laughed taking out a can of silly string from behind his back and spraying Mello in the face. Mello yelled, and then laughed. Matt jumped away and across the room, Mello grabbed another can off the table and chased him.

After not so long, both boys lay on the floor, out of breath and out of silly string.

"Thanks for this Matt, I had fun" Mello gasped.

"It's not quite over" Matt replied sitting up.

Mello rose to be the same height, "What?" he asked as Matt stood.

He walked to the table and picked up a large black box.

"Can you catch?" he asked and Mello stood,

"That?" Mello asked staring at the huge box, "No way, it's way too big".

Matt set the box on the floor and looked down at it, "Go on then, open it" he smiled.

Mello walked to the box and kneeled. He pulled off the strip of masking tape, and opened the flaps.

His eyes went wide and bright blue. "Matt! I can't, believe you did, this" he paced.

Matt laughed, "Enjoy it, they say it's a life time supply, but I reckon it'll last you, maybe 2 months, 3?" he asked.

Mello grabbed the top bar of Hershey's and ripped it open. He practically crammed half of it into his mouth and chomped on it happily.

"Erm, maybe, just one month" Matt said as Mello started on the second bar…


	5. 10th Birthday

"What you did was very immature and unreasonable" Roger said staring at Matt and Mello, who sat opposite his desk.

They both sniggered,

"It's not funny! Linda had to have 3 baths, and there's still paint in her hair".

Mello looked Matt, and he looked back, they then both burst out in laughter.

Matt then looked at Roger and he put on a serious face, "We're very sorry, can we go now?"

"Not until you tell me where you put Near's toys!" Roger replied.

Mello smiled and stared at Matt,

"Have you seen the roof lately?" Matt asked.

"Fine, get out of here, and no more foolish behaviour!" he shouted.

Mello and Matt stood. They left his office, and started to walk silently back to their room, until they both laughed again,

"I didn't know you took Near's stuff!" Mello laughed.

"Of course I did!" Matt replied. "But hey" Matt paused, he put a hand on Mello's shoulder, "Happy birthday".

"Thanks" Mello smiled.

They carried on walking back to the room,

"So, when d'you want your present?" Matt asked.

Mello turned to him, "What torturing Near and Linda wasn't the present?" Mello asked smiling.

"Well, if it was any other birthday then maybe, but it's your 10th, double digits!" Matt laughed,

"Cool" Mello replied, "Erm, now, I guess, if that's alright?" Mello asked.

"Yeah of course" Matt said resting his hand on the handle of the door. He opened the door and they both stepped in.

Mello sat on his bed and watched Matt walk to his own. Matt reached under it and pulled out a small brown envelope,

"Here" he said tossing it to Mello.

He caught it, and stared at it, "Matt"? he was about to ask,

"Just open it".

Mello did as he was told, he opened the envelope. He poured what was inside into his hand. He stared down at the necklace. It was brown string with 20 red beads, 10 either side of the cross that hung at the end of the string.

"Erm, Matt, I'm not that religious" Mello started before Matt said,

"I know, but I was in Rogers's office, after hours and… I found myself, looking at my files, and there was this bag, it had a label that said 16 on it, they keep stuff in it that we're not allowed to have until we're 16, so, I went in your bag. There was only one thing in there. Mello that necklace was you're…" Mello butt in,  
>"My mother's?" he asked staring at the cross,<p>

"Yes, I read the report; it was in the box with you. I think she put it in there so had something to remind you of her". Matt finished,

Mello looked up; a tear ran down his cheek, "Thank you"…


	6. 11th Birthday

"Mello!" Mello heard the whisper in his ear, he groaned and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Matt staring down at him, they no longer shared a room. Not long after his 10th birthday they had to get their own room, Wammy's policy.

"Matt? What you doing here?" he asked sitting up.

"There's a lot of presents this year" Matt replied walking to the centre of the room,

"What?" Mello asked.

Matt sighed and walked to the foot of his bed, "Have you forgotten again?"

Mello stared at him blankly,

"You have, it's your 11th birthday" Matt explained,

"Oh yeah" Mello smiled. Why was it that Matt always remembered Mello's birthday and when he couldn't remember it?

Mello stood from his bed with shaky legs. He didn't function well I the morning. He walked to where Matt stood, there was a tower built of boxes and parcels.

"Wow! How many?" Mello asked sitting cross legged in front of them.

"Five" Matt replied.

Mello's eyes widened, "Bloody hell! Five?" he asked staring up at Matt.

He smiled and nodded, Matt took one present and handed it to him.

Mello took the box, he looked at the label, a single word was written on it, 'NEAR',

"Near?" Mello asked.

Matt shrugged.

Mello tore the plain white paper off and stared at the present. A puzzle. Typical Near. Matt handed him another. The paper was white with dark grey 0's and 1's, they were obviously binary codes. He checked the card, a single letter stared at him, L. Mello's eyes sparkled. He carefully opened it. It was a wooden and glass ball and maze game.

By the end Mello had opened all presents but one, Matt's.

He had Chocolate from Roger and framed a picture of Watari, from Watari.

"Yours then?" Mello asked looking at Matt,

"Yeah", Matt handed him a small package.

Mello took I and opened it carefully. It was a leather wallet, it felt chunky as if something was already in it. Mello opened the wallet and stared at what was already init. A huge wad of money was folded into it.

"Matt! There's got to be at least 500 pounds here!" Mello gasped,

Matt shrugged, "So?" he asked,

"It's a lot of money" Mello replied staring at him.

"There's plenty more where that came from" Matt smiled charmingly…


	7. 12th Birthday

Mello kicked the ball hard. It rocketed through the air and into one of the windows of the old warehouse. He smiled slightly at the destruction he was causing.

"Mello!" he heard behind turned to see Matt running up the hill behind him.

"What?" Mello asked,

"Why'd'you leave so early?" Matt asked stopping at him side,

"I just had to get out" Mello sighed turning back to his last ball and kicking it into another window.

"Why?" he asked turning.

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Matt asked, Mello shrugged,

"I wanted to be the first to give you your present" Matt said again smiling,

"My Birthday present?" Mello asked his eyes now sparkling,

"Yep, come on, it's back home" Matt replied turning back towards the directions of Wammy's,

"Wait, Matt?" Mello asked, Matt turned,

"Yeah?" he asked,

"That place isn't home Matt, is that what you think? Wammy's house is a home to me?" Mello asked closing the gap between them,

"Listen Mello, since my parents died and I came here, Wammy's became my home, and everyone there is my family, it may not be your home, and you may just disappear one day and never look back, but Wammy's is part of me now, and so are you, maybe you don't feel the same…" he said before turning and walked away, Mello bit his lip, he had obviously annoyed Matt, "Matt! Wait up!" he called running down the hill, but Matt was already long gone…

Mello got back to Wammy's and headed straight for Matt's room, he entered without knocking and found Matt sat cross legged on his bed playing on his game boy, Mello sighed he sat on the corner of the bed and started to talk.

"Matt, I'm sorry if what I said offended you but…" he was cut off as Matt stared at him from the top of his game boy,

"If?" he asked raising one eyebrow to question him,

"That, that it offended you, but I just… Wammy's is your home, cos you have no other choice, I do, some where, out there, my mother is thinking about me" Mello said looking out the window,

"How can you know that? She abandoned you Mello, how do you know she even remembers your Birthday? You've never had a present from her, the only person whose always got you a present is me" Matt said putting his game down,

"That's just it, I don't know, I just hope" Mello replied, a weak smile touching his lips. Matt nodded,

"I get it, I'm sorry Mello" he said looking down, Mello laughed weakly,

"It's alright, let's never have an 'emotional' talk again, okay?" he asked, Matt laughed,

"Yeah never again". He then bent over to his bed side table and handed Mello a parcel. "Enjoy" he smiled, Mello took it from his hands and smiled.

"Thanks", he then ripped off the wrapping and looked at what was left in his hands. It was a binder bursting with paper, he stared at Matt,

"What's this?" he asked staring at it, Matt blushed,

"I just thought, you know, some day, you might want to find your mum, so I… dug up some info, if I had a little longer, I might've been able to get a name, or even an address, but that's the best I could do, sorry" Mello gawked at him, he then flicked open the binder and stared at the paper, there were pictures of woman with the last name Keehl, pages full of printed paper, and blank spots where Matt had run out of info,

"This is insane, don't you dare say sorry, this is amazing" Mello smiled…


	8. 13th Birthday

"13!" Mello laughed as he woke, he looked around the room, there was no one there, this surprised him, most years he would wake and Matt would be sat on his bed, but he wasn't. Mello shrugged and then noticed there was something on the bed, he reached down and picked it up. I t was a parcel and a huge letter, he opened the letter. Inside was a note and another envelope. Mello read the note_, Dear Mello, Matt fell ill early this morning, he has been taken to hospital and will be home soon, he did however want me to give this to you, Roger. _Mello was alarmed, Matt in Hospital, he ignored the other card and the present and jumped out of bed. He pulled on his tight black skinny jeans and found a relatively clean black shirt, it was skin tight, he grabbed his jacket off the chair and slipped his shoes on as he left the room. He ran down the corridor and down the stairs. After running the length of Wammy's he finally burst out of the front door and around the side to where there was several cars parked, as he ran to one and driver noticed him,

"Where are we going this early?" he asked, Mello looked at him,

"Look, I know your not supposed to take us any where without permission, but, it's my Birthday, and my best friend is in Hospital, please, can you take me to see hi? I'll take all the blame, I just need to see him" Mello said his voice cracking. The driver looked around and then nodded,

"Fine get in" he smiled getting in the drivers seat. Mello got in the passenger side and buckled up. Within half an hour they had stopped at the Hospital.

"Thanks again" Mello smiled as he got out of the car.

"Don't mention it, oh and kid?" he asked,

"Yeah?" Mello replied,

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks" Mello smiled before closing the door and running into the Hospital, he got to the reception and a receptionist stared at him,

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a…" he paused, What name would they be using, Matt or Mail? Matt hated the name Mail and anyone who called him it, depending on their age, found them self in a head lock. As he thought,

"Mello? What on earth are you doing here?" Roger asked, Mello turned,

"I'm here to see Matt of course!" Mello replied, Roger sighed heavily,

"Fine come with me" he said. Mello followed him to a room, as they entered a nurse got Roger's attention and lead him out of the room, Mello looked at the bed. Matt lay in it, he had a sling around his right wrist and a bandage covering most of his red hair. Mello gasped at how bad he looked, he walked to the chair next to the bed and sat on it, as he did Matt moaned.

"Mello?" he asked,

"Yes Matty I'm here" Mello said smiling down at him, Matt smiled back,

"Hey, how you doing? Did you like your present?" he asked. Mello rolled his eyes,

"I didn't get to open it stupid, as soon as I found out you were here I came, now what happened to you? You look awful". Matt sighed,

"I… kind of climbed up the side of Wammy's to put your present in your room, as I was coming back down, some security guard caught me, shouted, distracted me, and I fell two stories into a bush that was growing out of gravel" he replied,

"You idiot! Couldn't you just wait till morning to give me the present?" Mello asked. Mat smiled,

"No, I wanted it to a surprise". Mello rolled his eyes again…

Matt stayed in Hospital for another 3 days, he had mild concussion, a sprained wrist and a twisted ankle. Mello stayed by his side every day, no matter how much they tried to move him, he even slept in the chair and ate the spare Hospital meals the nurse would bring him.

Mello opened the door into his room and helped Matt in. He had his arm around his shoulders. Mello sighed and helped him sit on the bed,

"There you go" he smiled as he looked down to his friend,

"Go on then" Matt smiled,

"What?" Mello asked, Matt rolled his eyes,

"Your present" he replied. Mello looked at the bed and the present that had been on his bed days before was still there, he picked up the card and opened it.

_Dear Mello, Happy 13__th__, From Matt XXX_, Mello smiled as he read. He then grabbed the parcel and opened it. He smiled as the box under the wrapping stared at him, He opened the box and tipped out what was init,

"Matt! Why?" he smiled,

Matt shrugged,

"You 13, you should have you own mobile"…


End file.
